All VCP contracts scheduled for presentation and review are reviewed to determine compliance with the "NCI Safety Standards for Research Involving Oncogenic Viruses" and for identifying the need for biohazard equipment. Recommendations are made to the contractor to insure minimum hazard to the laboratory worker and maximum protection against cross-contamination. Site visits are conducted at selected VCP contract laboratories and problem areas in biohazard and contamination control are identified. Problem areas in animal holding facilities are identified and recommendations to reduce cross-contamination are made. Special attention has been given to all investigators utilizing chemical carcinogens both in in vitro and in vivo cocarcinogenesis studies. Technical biohazard and environmental control information has been provided on request to VCP contractors as well as other investigators. Technical assistance and guidance on biohazard control and containment systems and safe operational procedures has also been provided.